<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Self projection by sphinx_tm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849020">Self projection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx_tm/pseuds/sphinx_tm'>sphinx_tm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx_tm/pseuds/sphinx_tm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little vent/self projection through Milo. You don’t have to read if you don’t want to, I need an outlet after today.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Self projection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>. . .</p>
<p>Do you blame yourself? Have you thought about that day? You always do. . . in the back of your mind. Don’t you blame yourself for it Milo?</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>Do you?</p>
<p>‘ . .No. . I don’t know. I don’t know what you’re talking about. ‘</p>
<p>Hehe. .oh dear farmer boy. Don’t try to keep that memory buried in your thoughts. It constantly replays in your mind doesn’t it?!</p>
<p>‘ . .N-No! Get out of my head! ‘</p>
<p>You shouldn’t have left the farm that day. </p>
<p>You should’ve brought him with you.</p>
<p>You knew he was going to he used as BAIT.</p>
<p>‘ I’ve failed him. ‘</p>
<p>You failed yourself, you disappointment! He’s angry with you! They’re ALL angry with you. </p>
<p>You’ve failed. Do you feel guilty?</p>
<p>‘ No. ‘</p>
<p>You don’t? Don’t you feel guilty for disappointing your family? like the little black sheep? </p>
<p>‘ Shut up. ‘</p>
<p>Black sheep.</p>
<p>‘ Shut up. ‘</p>
<p>BLACK. SHEEP.</p>
<p>‘ SHUT UP!! ‘</p>
<p>. .You’re a hard one to crack farmer boy. .</p>
<p>‘ I dig my heels in with I need to. ‘</p>
<p>How persistent. It’s. . cute, almost. But I could care less.</p>
<p>‘ . . . ‘</p>
<p>I’ll be back.</p>
<p>‘ When. . ? ‘</p>
<p>You’ll know when you need to know. For now, keep an eye out farmer boy. You’ll fall into the dark eventually.</p>
<p>‘ He apologized. ‘</p>
<p>. . . Was it genuine? Did it /feel/ genuine?</p>
<p>‘ . . . No. It didn’t. ‘</p>
<p>Then why would you bring it up, Milo?</p>
<p>‘ Go away Yarō. ‘</p>
<p>How bold, until the near future, Milo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>